A technique for performing near-field communication between devices by using RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) has been suggested. In the near-field communication, the communication distance is short, and it is necessary to bring the antennas of two radio communication devices close to each other. A mark representing the position of the antenna is provided on the surface where the antenna of the radio communication device is mounted, and the user performs communication between the two radio communication devices by bringing the marks of two radio communication devices close to each other.
The mark indicating the position of the antenna is hidden in the shade of the radio communication device when the two radio communication devices are brought close to each other. Therefore, when the user performs communication between two radio communication devices, it is difficult to bring the antennas accurately close to each other. In particular, with the RFID incorporated in a cellular phone, the antenna output cannot be increased. Therefore, the antennas should be aligned in the units of several millimeters, and it is difficult to bring the antennas accurately close to each other.
Accordingly, for example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a portable communication terminal in which the position of the antenna for near-field communication that is incorporated in the case is additionally displayed on the display device. Further, for example, Patent Literature 2 discloses a radio communication apparatus in which a guide for matching the position of the antenna of another radio communication apparatus with the position of the host antenna is displayed on the display unit in combination with a real-time image that is picked up by an image pickup unit.
However, although the abovementioned Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2 disclose the feature of displaying the antenna position, those documents do not disclose the feature of storing the information representing the antenna position.
The position of the antenna incorporated in a communication apparatus differs depending on the type of the communication apparatus. Therefore, the communication apparatus should store the information representing the position of the antenna of the communication apparatus, and when the information representing the antenna position is not stored, the position of the antenna incorporated in the communication apparatus cannot be indicated to the user.